Gul Zaman
| place_of_birth = Zamikhel, Khowst Province, Afghanistan | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Bagram, Guantanamo | id_number = 459 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Determined not to have been an enemy combatant after all | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Gul Zaman is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States' Guantanamo Bay detention camp, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 459. American intelligence analysts estimate that he was born in 1971, in Khowst, Afghanistan. His father and uncle were reported to have been born in Zamikhel, a Zadran village in Khowst. Zaman, and seventeen other Afghan detainees determined not to have been "enemy combatants" were repatriated on April 18, 2005. Summary Zaman is the son of Khan Zaman, and the nephew of Abib Sarajuddin. The three of them, and their neighbor, Mohammad Gul, were captured on January 21, 2002. mirror Zaman, and Mohammad Gul were released when their testimony at thie Tribunals confirmed that they were entitled to carry Pakistani passports, and those passports confirmed that they were in Saudi Arabia when American forces bombed their village. Abib Sarajuddin and Khan Zaman's Tribunals confirmed that they had originally been wrongly classified as "enemy combatants. Combatant Status Review Zaman was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Zaman's memo accused him of the following: detainees ARB|Set_26_1848-1900.pdf#39}} mirror - pages 39-53 rifles with 30 rounds of ammunition. :#The detainee was captured with communications equipment. :#The detainee admits seeing this type of equipment in the possession of Taliban members. :#Coalition forces were fired upone during the capture of the detainee and three associates. }} Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant Zaman was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed as "No Longer Enemy Combatants", Washington Post The Department of Defense refers to these men as No Longer Enemy Combatants. Zaman was freed on April 20, 2005 with sixteen other Afghans whose Tribunals had determined they were not enemy combatants. The Associated Press reported that their release ceremony was addressed by Afghan Chief Justice Fazl Hadi Shinwari. mirror Carlotta Gall of the New York Times reported that the Chief Justice encouraged the men to regard their detention as something sent from God. mirror The reports stated that the Chief Justice warned the cleared men that a candid description of their detention could damage the chances of other Afghan captives to be released. : Zaman was one of the three captives who chose to address the Press. He was quoted as saying: : Both reports quoted Chief Justice Fazil Hadi Shinwari distinguishing three categories of captives: : Subsequent Bagram detention On January 15, 2010, the Department of Defense complied with a court order and published a heavily redacted list of Captives held in the Bagram Theater Internment Facility. There were 645 names on the list, which was dated September 22, 2009. Historian Andy Worthington, author of the The Guantanamo Files, noted that three of the individuals on that list had the same name and ID number as former Guantanamo captives. He noted that all the other Bagram captives had ID numbers that weren't in the same range as those used at Guantanamo, and he asserted that these three men, Gul Zaman, Khandan Kadir and Hafizullah Shabaz Khail were in fact former Guantanamo captives. References External links * A NATION CHALLENGED: CIVILIANS; Villagers Say Errors by U.S. Causing Grief For Innocent Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1971 births Category:People from Khost Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects